


Snakes in the Garden

by faeyrearcherons



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyrearcherons/pseuds/faeyrearcherons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ACOMAF. Tensions rise between Feyre and Ianthe to its breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes in the Garden

I heard the footsteps before I felt her knife against my throat.

“Don’t panic, my lady.” Ianthe said in a soothing voice, “the guards are outside the door of your bath if you wish to scream.”

“How were you allowed to wander through the manor?” I asked. Since Tamlin discovered Ianthe’s betrayal, he had kept her under house arrest and placed severe restrictions on her movements at court.

“I told them I was preparing an appeal to our High Lord. Of course, we know how pointless that would be.”

“They’re dumber than I thought,” I reply without thinking _. Not yet,_ I think to myself, _I will tear her into tiny, tiny pieces when the time is right_

Ianthe laughed without humor. The knife pressed tighter and I could feel a trail of warm blood trickling down my collarbone. It was only a matter of time before the High Priestess would try to get rid of me. Even though Ianthe was carrying Tamlin’s child, I was superior to her in rank at the Spring Court.

“This is madness,” I whisper.

“A few months ago I would’ve thought so too. Now I have no alternative.” When we had first returned from Hybern, Tamlin had promised to punish Ianthe for plotting with the King and kidnapping my sisters.

“I mean your child no harm,” I asserted, trying to think of anything relevant to say to stall for time.

“What do your good intentions matter? I kill you and my child’s inheritance is secured. It is the best legacy I can offer.” It was an effort not to shapeshift and claw her eyes out. _Traitorous two-faced bitch._

“You kill me and the King will punish you.”

“I think not, as it turns out you may no longer be useful to him,” her grip on the knife loosened.

I grabbed for it, ignoring the stinging pain on my palms. Ianthe screamed in frustration. Her grip became stronger and I knew I was running out of time.

 _Protect my sisters,_ I channeled to Rhys, closing the bond as quick as I opened it. Lucien and the guards came rushing in.

“Feyre,” he said, helping out of the baths. On the corner of my eye, a few guards were restraining Ianthe, careful not to hurt her protruding belly. “Are you alright?” Lucien asked.

“She tried to kill me,” I could barely gasp out the words. He paled at the sight of the blood on my palms. Lucien’s face hardened.

“Take her away,” he ordered, “lock her up like the rabid animal she is.”

A few guards hesitated, protesting meekly that any harm coming to the High Priestess would be against their High Lord’s wishes.

“I will deal with Tamlin myself,” Lucien said angrily, “TAKE HER AWAY!”

Hastily, I sent a glimmer of love and reassurance to Rhys. As if in answer, a thread of warmth and tenderness shuddered down the bond. I immediately clamped it, fearing it would have threatened my façade. I had to keep those thoughts clear from my face. For now, at least.

After she was gone we were left alone. Lucien and I had barely spoken since we returned from Hybern, always watching me warily. Too warily. We stared each other down, “Thank you,” I said trying to sound cordial.

Lucien’s metal eye narrowed, “What did she mean when she said you’re no longer useful?” _He had been outside the door for several moments,_ I realized, _and he didn’t help until it was almost too late._

“I – I don’t know,” I said honestly. As far as I knew, the King of Hybern still needed my _services_ to locate the Book of Breathings. If he had already found the Book before the Night Court, then everything would have been in vain.

He continued watching me. “Go back to your chambers,” he said flatly, “I’ll talk to Tamlin.”

 _Like that’s ever been effective,_ I thought cynically, careful to keep my face blank. “I know he’ll listen to you.” I sounded grateful, but the implication was there.

Lucien’s gaze hardened, “Go,” he repeated. I gave him a sweet, pleasant smile and left the baths.

_So our game continues._

* * *

 

“Where is he? Where is Lucien?” I repeated for the third time.

Tamlin wouldn’t meet my eyes. “He threatened the woman who is carrying my child,” he said quietly.

My blood boiled with rage. “She tried to kill me. Is it bad enough she is a reminder of what you two did–”

His emerald eyes snap back to me, “I’ve told you, it was during Calanmai. You know I am not the same person during that ceremony.”

“How do you know it is your child? You know she is ambitious and cunning and wishes to rule all of Prythian,” I persisted on, “how can you know if Ianthe took the advantage of me gone and with Calanmai coming up–”

His eyes met mine. Temper flared in them. But he said, “I’ve known Ianthe far longer than you.”

“Even so, why was it necessary to lock up _Lucien_ out of all people? He was not the only sentry that came in and took Ianthe away.”

“Lucien is second in command, the first one my people look to set the example. He undermined my orders not to touch her until the child is born – it makes me and this entire court look weak,” his green eyes were filled with sorrow and sympathy.

We were silent for a moment. Then I crossed over to him and let him wrap his arms around me. I nearly gagged on his scent, it felt wrong, every inch of his body felt wrong.

“What will you do to her after the child is born? She will no longer be worth protecting.” I ask softly.

He knew what I was implying, “My court would face the wrath of the other High Priestesses.”

“What good are their threats?” I reply soothingly. I had no doubts that even if Ianthe wasn’t pregnant, Tamlin would still be reluctant to dismiss her. Even after what she did to Lucien, who had been compelled to accept her advances because of her position.

I continued on, “You are the High Lord of the Spring Court. Once we retrieve the Book of Breathings and your heir is born, Ianthe will no longer be useful to us. We can start with new High Priestesses who know when to bow to their High Lord and ensure their loyalty only to us.”

Tamlin was visibly impressed, “Who knew you had it in you, Feyre.” His face leaned closer to mine and I kissed him. It was an abrupt, passionless kiss that felt nothing at all like kissing Rhysand.

 _I will light your funeral pyre myself for all that you’ve done,_ I thought wickedly, _but not before destroying your court from the inside._


End file.
